Kiss Me I'm Contagious
by TehHappyEmo
Summary: AkuRoku mainly, bit of SoRiku on the side. they're all in high school. it's about sharing dreams n... stuff... i'm really not good with summaries. it'll get to the good stuff later on. though might have to visit a different website for that. ;
1. Prologue

**Kiss Me I'm Contagious – A Kingdom Hearts story. AkuRoku, SoRiku, Zemyx, etc.****  
Prologue.**

"'Never apologize for saying what you feel, it's like saying sorry for being real.' Huh, pretty good piece of advice!" exclaiming to no one in particular, as the 6ft 1, flaming red head stood in the middle of the path that lead to the schools car park. Just about everyone had gone by now, only the odd straggler wondering about due to possible after school detentions, well, that was the red heads excuse anyway. As the 19year old examined the piece of paper that had flown and glued itself to his face, he took a closer look at the writing style. Yup, definitely a girls. It was way too neat, and had a slight slant to the right. Not to mention it looked ripped off the bottom of someone's notebook. But either way, the advice was still pretty good, and whatever divine entity ruled, they wanted him to know this piece of information. So taking one last look over the words, he oh-so-carefully shoved it in his bag, to be forgotten till the end of the year when he emptied it out.

Strolling over to his car, a dark almost blood red coloured 1968 Chevrolet Camaro, he expertly slid through the driver side window, threw his bag on the passenger seat, and gunned it out the parking lot, stirring leaves and dust to follow behind in his wake.  
Zooming down empty streets, the red head abruptly turned into the driveway of a two floor detached house, the roof slanted low so it looked like the second floor windows were coming out of it.  
Pulling out a small controller from the glove box, the red head pushed one of the two buttons, and the garage door jarred itself to life. Carefully rolling into the space and closing the shutter behind, he grabbed his school bag and opened the car door, walking through the adjoined door to the kitchen where he found his older brother sat munching on HIS poptarts.

"HEY! What the hell do you think you're doing, Reno!" said red head turned around to face his pissed sibling as his food was snatched from his hand.  
"HEY! What the hell do you think _you're_ doing!" Reno made a grab for it, just as it was shoved into the younger's mouth.  
"Argh! Axel! That was mine! I've been shopping you idiot, can't you see the bags? I got my own damned poptarts." Reno pointed to the three paper shopping bags, the first one having fallen over to show food spilling out over the counter. It had probably had the poptarts in it.

Axel blinked twice before grabbing the plate Reno had been using and spitting the poptart back out onto it. "There you go bro! Don't waste it now! Eheh" Axel said, placing the plate back on the table in front of Reno while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh gee. Thanks. You could have just eaten it, and I'd have had one of yours. This is going to go to waste now, who'd want your germy germs…" Reno pushed his plate away with a grimace, while Axel wondered through to the other room, calling out for Fenrir, their fluffy kitten with a fiery personality. And an endless pit of a stomach. It eats everything you put in front of it. It already has a bit of a fat belly starting to appear, but it just managed to make her even cuter.  
Fenrir came skidding round the corner, and bolted through the teen's legs before jumping up onto Reno's lap to get view of the food, standing on her hind legs, front paws on the table, nose leading her forwards to the mushed 'tart.  
"*sigh* only The Pit would have your germy food."  
"Hey! She's called Fenrir or Fen for short!" Axel scolded his older brother, even though Reno was the one to get her, he shouldn't be calling her silly and uncute names like that.

"Anyway, I'm off to my room. See ya!" and with that, Axel picked up his forgotten bag and trudged up the stairs, towards the last door on the left.  
Cranking his iPod to a reasonable level, Axel stripped and sprawled out on his bed, clad only in his boxers, and closed his eyes, listening to the words and picturing the story to go with it, and as he was just drifting off past the point of no return, he silently cursed the shuffle setting as 'Goodbye My Lover' came on, throwing his dreaming mind to a distant place where storm clouds raged, and where a funeral was being held. He was stood next to the closed coffin of someone very close to him, but he didn't know who they were. Tears were falling from his eyes as he collapsed, clutching at his chest, over his heart, as he felt it starting to shatter. Curling into a tight ball, the tears blurring his vision as it started to fade into black…

Axel woke in the same position, still clutching at his heart, as tears wet the pillow beneath him. Gasping to regain himself, he pushed himself up on shaking arms. Looking at his clock, the red lights read 3:20am. It wasn't the first time he'd had this dream, the death of the unknown person. And he didn't know why it seemed to affect him so much. He had no idea who this mysterious person was. He just felt this ache in his chest like he'd lost a part of him. The feeling soon went away, but it haunted him every time he closed his eyes to try get back to sleep.

Suddenly he was remembering the piece of paper that flew in his face the previous day, and he couldn't get it out of his head. What meaning did it have other than some advice? Sighing, he got out of bed and searched for his bag. Rooting through it for a good 15 minutes, he finally clasped onto it and pulled it out to check it over once again.

He stared at those words for a few minutes, trying to figure out why he was drawn to them, when he thought to check the other side. Turning it over he saw more writing, in different handwriting, scrawled but neat if you stared at it for longer than two seconds.  
_'__The heart dies a slow death, shedding each hope like leaves... Until one day there are none. No hopes. _Nothing_ remains.'  
_"Wow, that's quite depressing…" he suddenly got a scent of something definitely masculine emitting from the paper. Which made him change his mind on it being a girl. "Ahh an emo kid. Best ask Zexion if he recognizes the handwriting." Axel felt a bit better at this, so placing the piece of paper back in his bag, he returned to his bed, flipped his pillow over to the dry side, and was out in seconds from his head hitting the pillow.

-Meanwhile Elsewhere -

_**Day 14**__**, Sunday, 3-something-am.**_

_It's that dream again, and even though I'm awake, I can't__ stop thinking about them crying. who is it? Argh. I'm too tired to put a correct time, I just had to write down that it's the third time I've had the same dream now. I still can't figure out who it is. I only have my two brothers and my dad. I left all my friends behind when we'd moved schools. So who could it be? ~ end~_

Closing the Notebook with a sigh and placing it back under his pillow for safe keeping, the Blond, blue eyed male got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen for a drink to cure his dry throat. Pouring the water, he heard soft footsteps making their way towards him, so he got out another glass to pour his twin one. Turning around with a drink in each hand, he found him sat at the island, arms folded on the top with messy spiked brown hair resting on them, covering the face.

"Here you go, Sora." Hearing his name, Sora sat up as he yawned and gratefully took a sip of the water.  
"Thanks, Roxas. So how come you're up this early?" whispered Sora as he watched his brother take a hefty gulp of water, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth to clean up the excess that had missed, and move to put his glass in the sink.  
"You know, the usual." Roxas shrugged as he lent against the side counter, facing his brother.  
"That dream where someone is crying? Or the one where you're chasing after someone in a long black coat, hood covering their features and they disappear into some black portal but their hand is reaching out for you to take it?"

Damn, his brother remembered his dreams despite telling him at early hours of the morning. But he wasn't going to say it bothered him, he knew the two main dreams he was likely to have, if at all and it felt good to tell someone about them.

"The one with the person crying, god it's like torture, Sora. They sound so heart broken, like they've just lost their soul mate or something. It sounds worse than dad did…" Roxas looked down at the floor, running a hand through his own messy spikes, willing that horrid memory to stay hidden and locked away.  
"It's gotten worse? The crying?" Sora looked worriedly at his brother; Roxas didn't handle other people's emotions too well. He seemed to feel what they felt. If someone was happy around him, he was happy. If they were sad, he would be sad too. Sora on the other hand, he was just a big glowing ball of sunshine, radiating warmth and happiness where ever he went, he always had a group of friends around him. But Roxas, on the other hand, he hadn't handled the move to a new school that well, he hid in the library during breaks and free periods, making little to no contact with anyone unless absolutely necessary. But he didn't care, he was happy with that. Or he _was_. Who knew he'd miss having friends who cared?

"Hey, Roxas… get back to bed. You're gonna fall asleep 'nd fall over in a minute." Sora had gotten up, put his glass in the sink, and was now poking his brother in the side to wake him up.

"Mmmm in a minute…" Roxas batted his hand away, and resumed his posture of arms folded over his chest, head bowed down, and legs spread apart enough to keep him upright.  
Sora rolled his eyes, and all but threw Roxas over his shoulder, carrying him up the stairs with a little difficulty due to Roxas wiggling to get out of his, surprisingly strong, brothers arms.  
"Heeeere you go. Now off to bed with you." Dropping his twin on the floor, Sora stood and watched as his brother crawled into his room, and stuck his tongue out at him over his shoulder before shutting his bedroom door with his foot.

"Stupid Sora being freakishly strong but looking weak and frail…" Roxas grumbled under his breath as he collapsed on his bed, managing to half drag the covers over him before sleep claimed him.

**A/N****: Bare with me, this is an intro chapter for some of the characters, so if it seems a bit dull and rushed, and bits don't make sense (like the diary entry dates)… it'll make sense in future chapters, and I'll try not to make them all like this... unless you like it... um... review? haha anyway… onto the next chapter! (update in a couple days)**


	2. Ch1: Ignorance

**Sorry if this pops up as a new chapter! i had the bit about the high-top stuck in my head not sounding right, and for good reason, completly different shoes! i thought it was a part on the converse... but they're just the same brand, silly me. anyways, the flame is supposed to be where the logo for converse is, but on the outside... i'll 'create my own' on their website n upload it to DeviantArt n link you (tomorrow 17th may-ish depending where you are lol). yep i'm using it as a quick dumping ground for pictures, i hate myself for turning it into the photobucket type thing people do, but i know how to use DA, and i really cba to set up an account with the others... anyway, onto the story if it's first time reading, if not... sorry for possibly getting your hopes up (read profile 'update' section for info on ... uh... updates...ehehe)**

**Kiss Me I'm Contagious – A Kingdom Hearts story. AkuRoku, SoRiku, Zemyx, etc.  
Chapter 1: ****Ignorance.**

_**Day **__**18, Thursday, 1:00pm**_

_If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
Well I guess I'll make my own way  
It's a circle, a mean cycle  
I can't excite you anymore  
Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
What's my offense this time?  
You're not a judge, but if you're gonna judge me  
Well sentence me to another life~_

_Trying to make friends is ha__rder than I thought. I can't go up to random people and ask to join their group like Sora does; I just don't have that confidence.  
Been listening to Paramore a lot recently, and their songs are a bit freaky with their accuracy of my situation, even if this only applies for the first verse of this song. I-_

In the secluded corner away from prying eyes, a book slammed down on the table Roxas was occupying, making him look up with a death glare. As he locked eyes with the person, he realised he knew that bright shade of blue.  
"What you doing cooped up in the library during lunch break? It's still sunny out." Sora asked his brother, tilting his head in a questioning type of motion.

Roxas calmly shut his Note book, took out his headphones, and placed them in his bag by his feet, noticing someone walking past with some pretty awesome converse, checkered white and black down the sides, with a flame just above the ankle. Clearly drawn on, but he supposed you'd only notice if you were as close to them as he had been.  
Just as he was about to look up and get a look at the owner, Sora used that moment of his vulnerability to pull his hoodie over his head, blinding him for a minute as he sat up and pulled it off, glaring at his brother who was silently giggling behind his hands, which were clasped over his mouth in a bid to stop them from escaping.  
Sighing, Roxas picked up his bag and hoisted it on his shoulder as he stood up, taking one last look at his 'older by 20 minutes' brother, and walking out of the library. As soon as the door shut behind the pair, Sora let out a laugh so loud, the library doors might as well have been open; every pair of eyes was looking towards the doors.

"Ahh, fresh summer air! Can't beat it!" Exclaimed Sora as he stretched his arms, then folded them behind his head, as if he were lying down.  
Roxas rolled his eyes, and refrained from correcting him that it's actually the beginning of autumn, the leaves were starting to turn their fiery colours, but not yet falling to the ground.  
"So why did you drag me out here again?" The blond asked, tapping his foot as he watched his brother scan the area, he then scanned it himself and spotted Sora's group of friends in the shade of a huge oak tree, and realised Sora was already halfway to them.  
Once again rolling his eyes, he followed with a slow walk that said he clearly didn't want to be there, but his _loving_ brother all but dragged him out to be with his brothers friends he didn't even know that well. Yippee.

Roxas sat on the edge of the group, enough to make it look like he was part of it, but far enough away that they didn't really notice his existence, making it easier to ignore them. That was until one of them directed a question at him, and everyone turned their eyes on him. Of course Roxas had both head phones in and was blasting songs out by Alesana, letting anyone within listening distance know he was not here willingly. And to also not disturb him. But alas, he opens his eyes and looks at the person who poked his arm with a 'what the hell you disturbing me for' look, only for it to dawn on him that everyone in Sora's group was looking at him.  
"What?" came the hesitant question as he took out the tiny speakers.  
"We were just asking if you was in for Kairi's house party this weekend, Rox, but I'll just drag you to it anyway, don't know why Kairi even tried being social and interact with you." Sora huffed as the bell rang, grabbing his bags and walking with his friend Riku.

Roxas, meanwhile, was left with Kairi, Naminé, and this guy she'd brought along who was almost as happy as Sora is. He had a blonde Mohawk, mullet type thing, going on. But it suited him, oddly enough. The back bit wasn't too long, still short enough to spike it up to match the top bit if one so choose. Or could be bothered to do.

"Hi! I'm Demyx!" said blond stuck his hand out in front of him for Roxas to shake. Instead he just stared at it, bewildered by the fact someone of his age would use a hand shake.  
As if reading his thoughts, Demyx laughed and retracted his hand. "Oh yeah, I'm also a junior. And Naminé's older brother." He said the last part with a huge smile on his face, yet again making Roxas look at him in a fascinated manner. He seemed so proud to be her sibling. Though it might explain the greeting, Naminé has this aura of… weird about her, it seems only logical her family were the same.

"Uh, hi, I'm Roxas. But sorry guys, I gotta go…"  
Forcing a smile, Roxas stood, dusted off his trousers and said his good-byes to the trio left, saying he'll be in the library, and if his brother asks, he's anywhere but there. But to also text, so he can run and hide. Which then made him realise they didn't have his number, so he gave it to Kairi seeing as she had most of the day off too. As Roxas was walking off, Kairi turned and gave Naminé his number, just in case she wasn't there, but also noticed Demyx has put it in his phone too.  
"Demyx, why'd you add it to your phone?" Kairi asked, confused.

"I tend to have a lot of free time, it might come in handy if I bump into Sora when he's looking for Roxas."

"Or, the real reason is…" Naminé pushed, rolling here eyes at her brothers failed attempt at a lie.

"Okay fine! He's a fine piece of ass. And if I wasn't busy pining over someone else, I'd tap that. As it is, it might come in handy if I think of someone to pair him up with. Happy now?" Pouting, Demyx crossed his arms and looked away from the girls.

"Very, but isn't Roxas straight?" Kairi asked thoughtfully, trying to picture Roxas with a girlfriend, then a boyfriend.

"It seems that way. What about Sora? He seems a bit that way inclined." Naminé contemplated, rubbing at her chin in thought.  
"Hang on, what about Riku? Didn't he go out with a guy before? What if he's set his sights on Sora!" Kairi countered.

"No, he only said that so it'd get the horde of girls to stop chasing after him, but after one of them stalked him for about a month, they realised it was just a lie. But then again, he did kiss one of his guy friends in front of them to maybe drive the point home he wasn't interested in them… oh I don't know." Kairi sat rubbing her temples.

"Well, one thing's for sure, I feel this year will be fun!" Naminé concluded, Kairi and Demyx nodding in agreement.

* * *

Reaching those swinging library doors, Roxas hoisted his bag higher on his shoulder as he pushed one door open, only for it to not budge. He peered through the glass to find a student he'd seen in there earlier putting his foot against it. Roxas knew why. "He's not with me, you can relax, I told his friends if he asked where I was they'd divert him from here and text me so I can leave before he disrupts you all. Again."

The student stepped back, allowing Roxas to enter, but not before giving him a stern look of disproval at the earlier disruption. Roxas just sent back an apologetic smile and made his way over to his secluded corner. Setting his bag down, he noticed someone walked right behind him and up the stairs, reminding him of those checkered converse with the flame drawn on. Wondering if the owner was still around, he picked his bag back up and climbed the stairs. After searching for about ten minutes he decided to give up. The back room was like a maze of book shelves.

Heading back towards the stairs he'd ascended, he noticed some window seats around the corner; they stuck out of the wall like a cut in half hexagon, windows on all three sides, two waist high book shelves on the angled walls and a rounded desk and chair on the flat wall, looking out onto the school grounds parking lot. With the sun in the position it was, it filtered through the windows, making the scene inviting. He noticed there was another further down and decided on that as it was more hidden from passer-bys, as the closest set of stairs were round a corner, and book shelves lined the overhang behind, so anyone looking up from the first floor would only see the back of a book shelf, even the half sized ones placed in between the 6ft ones to let as much natural light through as possible from the second floor.

Roxas decided this was his new place to hide from the world.

Keeping true to their word, Roxas received a text from Kairi an hour later, letting him know Sora was looking for him, and heading right his way, though they were stalling him for the time being. Roxas high-tailed it out the library, and took the long way round to the field, what better place to hide from his brother than with his group of friends?

Roxas made it in time to see Sora vanish through the side door, so he took his time walking up to the oak tree, enjoying the last rays of summer sunshine, it was already getting a slight chill on the breeze, he'll have to start wearing his jacket soon or he'll freeze.

"Hey!" Kairi shouted when Roxas was close enough, who responded with a lifted hand in greeting. "hope we didn't disturb you in the middle of something important, though Sora would have done that anyway…" Kairi trailed off, giving Roxas a small smile of apology.  
"Nah, just researching photographers, it's all I can do in that lesson without a camera." Roxas sighed, he really needed a camera ASAP.  
Sitting down next to Kairi, Roxas flipped open his messenger bags flap and put away the borrowed textbooks from the library he'd not been able to do with fear of Sora catching up to him. "Sora needs to learn I'm going to have lessons when he has breaks, and I'm not just going to skip them for him."

"Yeah, he'll learn, eventually, haha." laughed Naminé who'd just turned up, Demyx and some blue-haired emo kid following shortly behind.  
"We can always have a word with him too, if you want." Demyx piped in, the blunett rolling his eyes.  
"Look who's talking, you try drag me out of every lesson when you have a break._ I'll_ have a word with him if you want." he said, leaving a gob smacked Demyx behind as he took a seat on Roxas' free side.  
"But, Zex… I only wanna hang out with you" Demyx pouted, flopping down next to this 'Zex' person and crossed his arms over his chest.  
"There are designated breaks for that. Suck it up." And that was the end of this guys talking for the day. Everyone apart from Roxas seemed surprised at it. Which is because everyone but Roxas knew he wasn't much of a talker, he "hn'd" every now and then, and you really had to annoy him for him to talk, but he didn't seem that irritated right now.

"Roxas! There you are!" Roxas' blood ran cold. He'd barely been sat down for five minutes and he'd already been found out. His plan of hiding amongst Sora's friends wasn't so well thought out. Sighing, he prepared himself to be tackled to the ground, but it never came. He looked around and found Riku with a sweatdrop on his forehead, holding the back of Sora's shirt, who still tried to run at Roxas. "Sora, pack it in already!" Riku said, the same time he yanked back on Sora's shirt, sending him tumbling backwards onto the floor at Riku's feet.

"You gotta give your brother some space, you know. You live together; surly that's torture enough for him." Riku said as he took the spot between Sora (who was still sprawled on the floor) and Roxas, giving him some protection.

"Aww… I guess so. I'm just happy, is all." Sora mumbled, taking in the silveretts words of living with Roxas being like torture.  
"I'm not that bad to live with, am I Rox?" leaning around Riku to look at his brother, Roxas just shrugged his shoulders, "You can be a bit full on, you do need to learn personal space boundaries."  
"oh, okay Rox, I'm sorry…" Sora stayed quiet for the next half hour, the group giving him worried glances every few minutes.

"Right, seeing as most of us are free to go home," Demyx stretched half way through speaking "I think it's time to call it a day. Lets go Zex, gotta meet up with the others so we best stop by the lockers first." Zex only sighed, and stood up, already walking ahead while Demyx stumbled to catch up.

"How are those two even friends?" Roxas asked Naminé.  
"They've kind of grown up together, but when they'd left kindergarten, Zexion got sent to a different school 'cause his parents got a divorce and he went with his mum out of state. Demyx wasn't the same through elementary or middle school, if you can believe it, he wasn't very happy; it was like he was on auto pilot. You can imagine the stress this caused our parents for their son of 6 years to be depressed, but it soon passed, and Demyx was happily going along with life again, though he had his off days where he'd sometimes just sit surrounded by his toys and be staring into space.

But he did well in school, and when he moved onto high school, you can imagine his excitement when he finally found Zexion in his homeroom class. Demyx returned to how he used to be, and he hasn't let them be apart since, and I'm pretty sure that, even though he doesn't show it, Zexion is glad to have him back too." Naminé smiled at the memory of her brother dragging Zexion home to show his parents he was back, and they insisted he stay for dinner, now their parents automatically set a place for him, even given him the spare bedroom for whenever he stays too late to go home. Which is a lot.

"Wow, that's pretty awesome for them to find each other again." Roxas stared after the pair long gone through the doors, now that he thought about it; there was something deep-set when those two were together, like an unbreakable bond, buried under years of friendship.  
"Hey Sora," said person looked towards his brother, a slightly sad expression on his face, "we've always had each others backs, and sure you can drive me crazy, but I don't know what I'd do without you, bro. you just really need to give me some space, you have plenty of new friends to do all that stuff to." Roxas grinned, while the remaining group, mainly Riku, shot Roxas a horrified look as this new piece of information washed over Sora, taking with it the depressed mood, only to replace it with a brilliant smile that could put the sun to shame with how bright it shone. Now everyone had to watch their backs in case a wild Sora decided to glomp them when they least expect it.

"You're totally right Roxas! It's not fair to everyone else that I'm only giving you hugs… Hey wait, Riku! Where you going? We walk the same way home you dummy! Wait up!" Roxas, Kairi and Naminé were all but rolling on the floor with laughter, poor Riku was Sora's new target, and he knew it. Even if Sora didn't yet.

* * *

_I know,  
I'm finding it hard to breathe,  
And I've been drowning in my own sleep,  
I feel a hate crashing over me..._

Roxas struggled to breathe, he moved his arms and legs to try get to the surface but he didn't know what way was up, his vision started to go black and fuzzy around the edges.

_So rescue me  
Ohh Ohh Ohh Ohhhhhh  
So rescue me_

As he sinks further into the water, he sees a blur of red swimming towards him before he gives into the darkness, but not before he feels a hand grab his wrist; it was like touching fire.

Roxas shot up in bed to find Sora grabbing both his wrists, with a worried expression on his face which calmed slightly when he noticed Roxas was awake.  
"Thank god, Roxas, I've been trying to wake you up for 5 minutes, you were moaning in your sleep so I came in to make you stop n found you tangled in your covers, covered in sweat, and you looked like you couldn't breathe… I didn't know what to do, I tried shaking you, I even chucked a glass of water over you, but nothing! Then as soon as I grab your wrists to drag you out of bed, you jolt awake…" Sora trailed off, gasping for air.

"You can let go of my wrists now Sora, you're kinda crushing them." Roxas winced when his brother instantly let go, though he could still feel the burning and he wasn't sure if it was entirely to do with the death grip Sora had had on them, his right still felt on fire.

"So what was it you were dreaming of this time?" Sora asked as he sat on the edge of Roxas' bed, as Roxas pulled his knees up hugging them to his chest as he rested his chin on them.

"I was drowning." Was all Roxas said, his mind going a bit blank on the exact details, but refraining to tell Sora about the red blob that had grabbed hold of him.

"Oh… you're not going to be scared of swimming now are you? I was thinking of applying for the swim team and I don't want to do it alone." Sora pulled his best puppy dog eyes, despite knowing full well they don't work on his twin.

Sighing at his brother's obvious tactic of making him forget the dream, Roxas responded. "But what about that new friend of yours… Riku was it? Didn't you tell me he's already on the team you'll end up joining?"

"Oh… yeah …" Sora's plan doing down in flames, he decided to get back to bed seeing as Roxas was okay now, they had a few more hours before school and they planned on getting as much sleep in as possible. "Sleep well, Rox."

"Yeah, you too." Though Roxas knew he wasn't going to get back to sleep, he waited for his brother's door to click shut before he got out of bed and switched on his laptop; he might as well get some homework done.

* * *

_**Day 19**__**, Friday, 5:30am**_

_I settle down__  
A twisted up frown  
Disguised as a smile, well,  
You would have never known_

_I feel like I've lied to Sora__ by not telling him about the person saving me, if it was a person. And if they really did save me. I just remember them grabbing hold of my wrist and the next thing I know, Sora is stood above me about to drag me off my own bed.  
I really don't know what to make of these dreams. The only good thing to come out of them is they wake me up early in the morning and I manage to get any homework finished 'cause I'm not going back to sleep with the possibility of going back to them. The few times I have gone back to sleep I've just been in a black void of nothing.  
Well, time to get ready for school – joy._

"I don't know why I bother sometimes…" Roxas whispered to himself as he shut his Notebook and tucked it behind his text books in his bag.

Stepping out his room half an hour later, dressed in much the same as the other day, just a fresh shirt that was black instead of white, he walked past his brothers room, knocking for him to get up. His brother's response? He assumed it was for Sora to look at his clock, see it was 6am, and shout profanities at Roxas about how it was an hour earlier than needed. That was the cleaned up version. Who knew that blazing ball of bouncing sunshine was a grumpy bastard if you woke him up earlier than needed. Though he really needed it. The time spent instead of sleeping will be put to waking up fully. Which can take an hour. So Roxas did it out of Sora's own interest. And not 'cause he found it hilarious to see the rare grumpy side of his brother. Honest.

So while their breakfast was cooking, Roxas set to work on both their lunches, simple ham sandwiches for Sora, along with a juicy red apple. It might not seem like much, but it was only a snack for first break, he had his own money for lunch.  
As for Roxas, he made two lots of chicken mayo sandwiches, grabbed himself an apple, and a couple packets of crisps. Though not forgetting an ice pack to keep his food fresher for longer, anything to avoid the students at the school as much as possible.  
Roxas was lucky the library allowed you to eat in there, not many schools would, but they had a firm belief that if you tried to stop students eating somewhere, they'll only try harder and make a mess in the process. So you could eat in the library, so long as you cleaned up after yourself and didn't ruin the books with mucky hands. And surprisingly, it hasn't happened yet since the head teacher took over five years ago. Not surprising, though, if you saw the Head Teacher. Literally, you take one glance and you instantly do not want to make him mad.

Stirred out of his thoughts by lazy steps coming down the stairs, Roxas finished putting his lunch box in his school bag, and waited for Sora to come into view. It was just after 7 when Sora rounded the corner to the kitchen, yawning and rubbing sleep out of one eye, he took one look at the plate of food waiting for him and he immediately jumped for it, wolfing it down without so much as a "morning" or a "thanks" in Roxas' direction.

Shaking his head, Roxas turned to his own breakfast, bacon and egg muffin. Yum. Nothing starts the day better than one of these.

Hearing a satisfied sigh behind him, Roxas turned to regard his brother while still munching on his food. Lifting his eyebrows in a "well?" expression, Sora grinned. "Thanks Roxas, for both waking me up early and for this delicious breakfast." Roxas continued to stare at him,  
"What?" Roxas looked towards Sora's snack for later, only to find he'd also eaten that.

Rolling his eyes, he swallowed his food and was about to yell at Sora, but decided on a light scolding instead. "That food was for later you idiot. I'm not making you anything now, you can do that yourself."  
"Eheh, sorry Rox, I was starving."  
"You had three lots of bacon, two eggs, two sausages and two rounds of toast, how could you still be hungry?" Roxas stared at his twin, thinking if they were actually related. As twins go, they looked nothing alike. So they weren't from the one egg split in two, there was two eggs released at the same time, and two lucky sperms. Fraternal twins was the name for it. And they were technically just brothers who happen to be born at the same time.

And Roxas was glad, because he didn't have his brother's insane bursts of energy and lack of concentration at important times. He was his own person. Though he did envy Sora's ease of making new friends.

"Anyway, we'd best head off to school soon, so go finish getting ready and I'll make you something for you to snack on later. You owe me now, Sora." Roxas said with a smirk.

Sora gulped and scrambled up the stairs, a 'thanks' floating down as a dull thud was heard seconds later. No doubt Sora had run into the wall again. Shaking his head, Roxas made Sora the exact same as before. Just as he was putting everything away, Sora appeared by the counter, putting his food in his bag, before turning and heading towards the front door for his shoes, they always tried to set off around half 7, giving them plenty of time to get to school without rushing.

The walk to school was a long one, it took about 45 minutes, though with the sun warming everything up a bit, it was better than the winter weather to come, that was just going to be an effort to get up in the morning with the prospect of walking to school in rain, hail, snow, gale force winds or ice to slip up on. But Roxas pushed that to the back of his mind, focusing on the fresh air filling his lungs, the birds still singing, and the smell of fresh cut grass. Sometimes these walks to and from school were his favourite times of the day. And although Sora didn't seem to shut up for one second, wondering what today would bring, and on the way home he'd moan about the teachers n the homework they set, he still found it peaceful. Maybe because he could tune him out.

They arrived at school about ten past 8, school started at 9am, it gave them time to get to their lockers and put books and stuff in that they wouldn't need till later in the day. And getting here early means they'd miss the mad rush of people before class started.

After Sora had emptied everything but his food from his bag, he shut his locker and followed Roxas to his, a few feet down from his own. All Roxas did was place a couple heavy text books he'd need for last period in his locker. He kept all his homework and important things on him. These lockers were easy to get into if you were patient enough to try the combination till you heard each pin click into place. Or there was just brute force that some lockers showed signs of. But like the library and consuming food in there, lockers being destroyed to get to what's inside were very rarely done since the new Head Teacher arrived. It did still happen, though it was mostly new students forgetting their locker combination and too afraid to go to the Student Information Desk, SID for short, and ask as the Head Teachers office was right next to it. So they got one of the guys on the football team to open it for them. They only knew this because Sora had asked the biggest one on the football team to help him, who'd responded with "another one needs my help" and a sigh that said he clearly enjoyed showing off his superior strength. Luckily Roxas had it open by the time they got back, so Sora's locker remains unmarked.

"Alright, now that that's done, lets head off to the meeting place! I'll race ya!" and with that, Sora ran off, out the doors at the end of the corridor and skidded round the corner out of sight to the place they'd met his friends at yesterday. Roxas on the other hand, just walked at his usual pace, and as he neared the door, he saw a blur of silver as Riku ran past. He assumed he'd seen Sora and was going to tackle him, and that he had to see.  
Running around the corner, Roxas could make out his brother was close to the tree, and Riku was a few feet behind, but catching up quickly, he couldn't tell if Sora had seen Riku closing in. He could only hope he hadn't.  
Roxas made it half way before he slowed to a walk to watch Riku launch off and fly through the air, grabbing Sora around the waist, who yelped in surprise, and took him to the ground, rolling them, then pinning him down with a feline smirk. The cat had caught its prey.

Roxas could see from where he was that Sora was blushing. Though he'll blame it on him running, and Riku will believe him because he doesn't know Sora well enough yet. And sure enough as Roxas strolled up to the pair, Riku still pinning a blushing Sora down, hands above his head, and Riku leaning forwards a bit too much, still with that smirk on his face.  
"Are you two gonna get up or you just gonna sit/lay there staring at each other?" and Roxas couldn't hide his own smirk, but to his surprise they didn't stop staring "Not till he blinks first!" came Sora's retort.  
Looking around at the sound of voices and a door slamming shut, Roxas bent down and blew in Riku's eyes, causing him to blink and for Sora to win. Riku was closest, but he also got why when he heard them too. He got up off Sora and held out his hand for him to use to get up, but instead, Sora just crossed his legs and got comfortable, closing his eyes against the morning sun. Riku flopped down next to Sora's head, and Roxas sat against the trunk of the tree, behind Sora and just to the right of Riku, staring at the back of his head, trying to figure out something but not knowing what exactly. Roxas' gaze quickly shot forward when Riku turned just enough to lay an Aqua coloured eye on him.

"Hey Roxas! Nice of you to join us for once!" Kairi shouted when they were a few feet from the oak tree.  
Roxas just lifted a hand to wave at everyone with her; Naminé, her older brother Demyx, a couple other people he'd seen with Sora before and trailing behind was the emo kid with blue hair, Zexion. Roxas thought he'd get on well with him given the previous days short introduction.

Everyone settled into their place; Kairi sat next to Riku, Naminé next to her, Demyx took Sora's other side along with zexion, while the other three, two boys and a girl, sat in front of them, making a circle, and with Sora lying down, it looked like Roxas was a part of it.

Sora blinked an eye open, and propped himself up on his elbows to look at the group, "for those who've not been properly introduced to my twin behind me," he jutted his head to indicate behind him, Roxas had his arms folded, and had an annoyed look on his face due to everyone staring at him, "this ray of sunshine is Roxas." That earned Sora a scowl from Roxas. Who missed it 'cause he had his back to him. "Roxas, you've met Kairi, Naminé and her brother Demyx, this is Demy's friend, Zexion, I'm sure you two will have a lot in common," Sora added, tilting his head back to smirk at Roxas, "moving on… this is Olette, Pence and Hayner." Sora finished, turning to look at his brother again so see if he got it.  
"Uh, Hey." Was all Roxas could think to say, he didn't like the attention on him one bit. And he knew Sora was enjoying this.

More people drifted through the door, each going to a different spot and making their own circle, some taking over the few scattered bench-tables. You could see the different groups a mile off. You had the bitchy "I'm better than you" girl group who'd taken over the benches near the door so they were in the shade, and able to sneer at anyone going in or out the doors. You then had the jock group, footballers and wrestlers mixed in a testosterone pumped area, luckily they were far off on the other side of the field throwing a ball far enough that if aimed Roxas' way, he was sure it'd hit him. Then you had the super geeks, they'd taken shelter under another oak tree, not too far from us, that also had a bench-table, they all had their laptops out and were chatting amongst each other, laughing at something too smart for Roxas to get. Everyone else just sort of had their own group of normal-ish friends, they didn't stick out, they didn't try to.  
(The geeks wouldn't try, but… they just can't help it xD)

Still having 20 minutes left till lessons started, everyone just chatted idly about their homework assignments, talking about their latest favourite band, and the girls were gossiping about something, Roxas just tuned them all out. Breathing in through his nose to calm him self and relax. He heard a crack of a branch next to him but didn't think much of it. Then he felt the presence of someone sat next to him, the feel of indifference rolling off them in waves. But the hint of curiosity was there under it all. Roxas turned his head to the left and saw the emo kid, Zexion, sat with his back to the tree, eyes closed; just how Roxas had been.  
"Aww Zex, why you gotta always try sit away from me like you don't know me?" whined Demyx who was still sat where he was, just his upper half twisted to look at his friend. He wasn't even given a reply. "Ignored…" Roxas said in his head, or so he thought. Zexion coughed next to him, though Roxas thought he was trying to hide a smirk.  
"Holy crap, Roxas, how'd you do that?" Demyx asked, mouth hanging open a bit.  
"Do what?" Roxas looked at Demyx with a raised eyebrow, while looking back at Zexion who'd resumed his former position.  
"You got a reaction out of Zexion! He hardly ever responds to my jokes." Demyx looked to Zexion.  
"Maybe your jokes are just lame?" Roxas shrugged. He then turned towards Zexion and poked him in his side, who visibly flinched away.  
"You did it again! I tried poking him n everything! How do you do it? Where did you do it!" Demyx was now on his knees in front of Roxas, clasping his hands in his own in a pleading way.  
"I uh… I don't know… I just guessed…" or maybe it could be he just knew peoples weak spots. Along with knowing what they were feeling, he could pin point a weakness in their armour, he understood people better than himself sometimes.

"Leave him alone, Demyx." Came the lazy comment from Zexion, and even though it sounded light hearted, there was an underline of 'don't-you-dare-disobey-or-you'll-face-my-wrath' which made Demyx pale a little as he whipped around to face the group again. As dense as Demyx came across, he sure was smart on knowing when to stop pressing the issue. Or maybe just with a certain blue-haired emo kid.  
Roxas studied them out the corner of his half closed eyes; Zexion remained sat against the oak tree, eyes closed and arms folded over his chest, while Demyx was telling some animated story, waving his arms about and almost shouting with the enthusiasm of his story-telling. Roxas still wondered how they ever became friends, they were complete opposites.  
He must have been watching them for about ten minutes, because Sora sat up, stretched and stood, turning to block the morning sun from Roxas' face, drawing his attention to everyone getting up, dusting themselves off, and starting to move towards the school entrance.

Roxas noted most other groups stayed sat where they were, only a couple having the right idea to get to their classes before the bell to miss that mad rush of push and shove.

Shrugging his bag onto his shoulder, Roxas took his brothers offered hand to pull him up, then turned to see Demyx and Zexion not bothering to move. Seeming to catch Roxas' flicker of confusion, Demyx simply said they didn't have a lesson first, and that they'd hold the fort till break. The relaxed feel of the past half hour stuck with Roxas for the first couple lessons, and when first break rolled round for him, he happily made his way to the Oak tree. Pushing through the double doors to the back field, he quickly scanned the area, locating the tree easily but noticing no one was sat under it. His mood a little dampened, he still shuffled on over to it and took his mornings place, putting his headphones in and closing his eyes. After the first album rolled into the second, then the third, Roxas opening his eyes every couple songs to see if anyone was there, only to find that after two hours, no one had bothered to travel up to the Oak tree. It was about half way through 4th period, so Roxas decided to go to the library and claim his new spot in the window box.

While passing through the doors back into the school, Roxas idly noticed a small group of three or four people walking round the corner at the end of the corridor, all wearing identical black coats, all exactly the same length off the floor, despite their different heights. What caught his attention was a brief glimpse of fiery red hair, which caused Roxas to stop in his tracks, his heart beating too fast and making his vision swim before him. He barely registered Sora's friend Riku coming round the same corner, then running towards him shouting his name before everything went black.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, the library having lots of natural light wouldn't be good for books, but lets say the windows have a special filter on them to stop those harmful rays fading the books exposed okay? xD like schools would waste money on special tinted glass, well… they sure as hell wouldn't in the UK…

I also think I referred to Zexion as "emo kid" a bit too much…

The school lesson schedule sort of goes like 2 lessons in the morning, first break, another 2 lessons, lunch, and then another 2 lessons. But I'm thinking of maybe putting 3 lessons at the end, and having a break in between… so not every student will have all three lessons, some might only have the last one, others the first, so they'd leave to go home early etc. I suppose I'm trying to make it more like a college time table, where they're not constantly in a lesson like you are in a normal school. Though when I say normal, I'm going from my own experience in the UK, and the only info I got of any other schools out of the country are from films (really should research it on Google). And we all know how accurate _those_ are (both films and Google...). So I'm gonna sort of make my own ideal system up based on what I know. (it really helps that I kept Planners with timetables in from school and college!)  
oh, and Seniors normally only have one year at school like the rest, then go off to college, but I'm going to stick in a 6th form year-thing, think I might need it for everyone to still stay together a bit longer as the younger ones move on to being 17-18… don't know if other countries schools have that – they probably do – but if you don't know what it is, it's kind of like college, but you're still at the same school... though from my friends who've done 6th form, have found it pointless because the teachers aren't really qualified for anything above high school teaching. Just a way to get more money from the government over here. Hell, the beginning of my second year at college, my English teacher was a bit stressed because he was trying to find places for about 50 students trying to get out of 6th form and into a proper college with qualified teachers.

…but anyway, if you've still stuck around to read all this, thanks and sorry for time wasting, if you're still in high school, you should really look into things first, don't just go on what other people have said, as that's their opinion. It's like having a friend rant and rave about how awesome a film is *cough*DueDate*cough* only to be like… "Well… that was a load of *beep*" once you've watched it.

…um. Getting back to my point… I think having 3 lessons after lunch might only apply to juniors and above… not sure yet. Still planning out the different year groups/individuals (like Roxas/Sora/Axel etc) time tables so they'll all fit in better and easier to write a story if you know when who'll be in lessons and who won't be.


	3. Ch2: The Consequence

**A/N, ARGH. Sorry i forgot to edit it to put spacers in. again. and i noticed things in bold/italics were all squished together, spaces magicly dissapeared! oh no! sorted now though.  
**few things maybe to clear up the last chapter, you probably forgot them anyway, but when Riku has Sora pinned down and they're doing a staring contest, Roxas blows in Riku's eyes cause he hears people coming, and Riku was closer to Roxas as he was sat up than Sora who was laid down. Not sure why I put that in really, maybe Roxas was saving Sora from any embarrassment? I've written it and even I don't know… xD Aaah. And during writing I kept referring to Zexion as 'blue haired emo kid' … if I still do, my bad. I'm just trying to do it from Roxas' point of view of only having met him a couple times and it's easier to remember him as "that blue haired emo kid"… I'll stop now. xD blunett shall replace it. And that shall be over used instead...  
Oh, and **you****'****ll ****probably ****find ****the ****odd ****first ****person ****view**… I try to take Roxas' point of view, but forget I'm **not ****supposed ****to ****be ****writing ****in ****it**. =')  
One last thing, I realized when Roxas had the dream about drowning, Sora said he threw water on him… but Roxas doesn't seem to have noticed… he probably would have, if he'd gone back to sleep… wet pillow… ON TO THE STORY!

**Kiss ****Me ****I****'****m ****Contagious**** – ****A ****Kingdom ****Hearts ****story. ****AkuRok****u, ****SoRiku, ****Zemyx, ****etc.  
Chapter ****2****: ****The ****Consequence**

Roxas woke up slowly, he could feel a cool breeze against his exposed skin. Next he noticed the fresh scent of cut grass. He remembered being sat against the Oak tree listening to the few albums of Escape the Fate... Damn, he must have fallen asleep. Roxas snapped open his eyes in shock and looked at his watch; it was nearing the end of lunch. He was then startled by his brother tackling him from his left, taking them both down, Roxas in an uncomfortable crushed position under Sora, who was hugging the breath out of him.  
"Uh, Sora... I kinda need to breathe..." Roxas trailed off, and then gulped in huge amounts of air when Riku came to his rescue and dragged Sora off him. It was then Roxas noticed everyone was there. And staring at him. Again.  
"Why is everyone staring at… me," he then realised they all had looks of concern on their faces, "...What?"  
Roxas is down right confused till Sora escaped Riku's grip on him, and tackled Roxas again, and between his hysterically fast talk, he managed to make out that he'd fainted, and Riku had been right there to catch him before he hit his head, though Roxas still subconsciously ran his hand over part of his head to verify.

"I... Fainted?" was all Roxas could say. He tried to remember, but nothing came to him.  
"Yeah, I was just going to the tree to wait for everyone and I saw you stood in front of the door, your face was extremely pale and then you just sort of fell forward..." Riku explained, he wasn't one to boast about how incredibly fast he could run, and if it was anyone else coming across Roxas like that, he'd have fallen and hit his head before they were even half way there. Everyone silently agreed it was a miracle Riku had been there in the first place, his class had gotten out early, their teacher having some sort of mental break down, yet again.  
Roxas had gone quiet on this new information, and tried to look at it from his point of view, trying to jog his memory, but it just wasn't there, Riku could have said he'd danced the chicken dance and he wouldn't be able to say if it was true or not. Maybe Riku hadn't gotten there fast enough and he had knocked his head on the concrete floor. Using both hands, he gingerly placed them on both sides of his head, spreading his fingers out to cover as much area as he could, but nothing hurt.  
Naminé came forward and knelt in front of Roxas, who'd resumed his previous position against the tree, she held a small torch with her keys dangling off the end, she shone it in Roxas' eyes a couple times before smiling brightly at him and declaring him perfectly fine, just a bit shocked and it's normal to have a bit of memory loss with passing out. Roxas just seemed to stare at her, and asked how she would know. "I'm going to become a Doctor of course! I love how the human body works, and I'd just love to study the ins and outs of it, finding with makes it tick as they say."  
Roxas was slightly reassured, but only a little. He wasn't liking the short-term memory loss.

"You'll be fine, nothing some food won't fix" Kairi said from her seated position, munching on a sandwich that seemed overly healthy, lettuce leaves sticking out from all sides, and Roxas spotted carrot sticks in a zipper bag in her lunch box. He shuddered inside; he could never be that healthy, he loved his bacon and other meat-type food too much. Though, now that he thought about it, he only didn't like the leafy vegetables.

His mind partially taken off from memory loss and fainting, due to his stomach complaining, Roxas dug into his bag and pulled his own chicken mayo sandwiches out, while listening to the group chat away between bites of their food.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch; a few people stood up and went off to their next lesson, while Roxas rummaged through his bag for his timetable, not sure if he had a lesson next or not. He did, and it was math. Luckily enough, he was quite good at it and didn't really need to pay much attention. And he had a window seat near the back of the class, so it wasn't so obvious he was staring out of it.  
Roxas said his good byes to the remaining few - Sora, Riku and Kairi – and walked off at a slightly faster walking pace, you had roughly 5minutes to get to lesson after the bell went or you'd get a telling off in front of the whole class, and after Roxas' little fainting act, he really didn't want any more attention on him, he'd had enough to last him the rest of the year.  
Squeezing through the crowded halls, he made it just as his teacher was closing the door. He gave an awkward smile, said sorry and that the corridors were just insane to get through. Roxas was lucky his math teacher was laid back, 'cause he just opened the door and told him to hurry on to his seat. His previous math teacher would have probably shut the door in his face.  
Everyone was busy getting their equipment out to notice Roxas' late arrival, and when he sat down, the last thing he expected was the seat next to him to suddenly be occupied by Demyx. Especially as he was a Junior, about 2 years older than Roxas.

"Why are you in my class?" Roxas quietly asked as the lesson was starting, the teacher writing the page numbers they would need on the board and to answer all the questions. A total of 40.  
"I fail at math, but do enough in my other classes to pass onto the next year, so they stick me in with the Sophomores math class hoping I'll eventually pass, I've still got another two years till I leave, not including this year just started."  
"Oh, well if you need any help just ask, I find math pretty easy, and if I don't, once it's been explained to me it usually sticks."

Roxas regretted his words as soon as the teacher had finished writing on the board, and everyone was starting the questions. The first 15 or so questions were easy; Roxas didn't even need to think to answer them. After that, the sums got progressively more challenging for him, and just plane impossible for Demyx next to him. "Psst… Roxas, what's the answer to question 16?" whispered the blond, noticing Roxas was going through the questions like a hot knife through butter. Only starting to slow down when he reached questions 30 and onwards. He could only stare as Roxas put his pencil down and looked at Demyx, "I'm not going to tell you the answer. But I can show you how to work it out."

Another thing Roxas regretted saying. After spending ¾ of the lesson almost pulling his hair out explaining the equations to Demyx, the teacher called them all to stop and put their pens or pencils down, and they were going to go over the questions, so swap papers with the person they're sat next to so they can mark it.

Demyx swapping his with Roxas, he began ticking them off with each correct answer the teacher said, only stopping when he asked if anyone could explain how they got the answer. Demyx glancing at Roxas to see if he'd put his hand up to ask, yet every time the teacher asked, he just stayed silent as he glanced out the window, having long stopped marking Demyx's answers.

The bell rang, and everyone got up and gathered their things for the next lesson, Demyx just folded his one piece of paper up and put both pencil and paper in his back pocket and waited for Roxas to get his things put away.  
"Why did you not put your hand up to explain any of the answers? You didn't even do any of the working out on your paper, so it's not like you couldn't explain it."

"But that's just it, I couldn't explain it. I look at an equation, and the answer literally pops in my head. And before you say 'but you helped me' I was writing it all down for you step by step, it's different from just saying it from your head. Did you not wonder why the teacher didn't pick me at all? I told him about it and, aside him saying I should be writing down my workings out, he just lets me get on with it." With his bag secured on his shoulder, Roxas led Demyx out the doors and towards his locker, ready to drag those heavy text books to his science lesson, Demyx saying he'd see him later and continuing on out the doors at the end of that corridor; weaving between people till Roxas lost sight of him.

Roxas' science lesson passed slowly at first, the supplies were still behind on deliveries so they weren't able to do any experiments, but some students still got the Bunsen burners out just to stare at the flame as they shut off the air to it, making it turn blue, then not able to see it at all. The person sat next to Roxas had gotten herself one and, not even a minute of playing with the air hole, decided talking to her friend behind her was more interesting, she completely forgot to turn it off. Roxas rolled his eyes at her stupidity and pulled the burner towards him, taking out his notebook and sketching down the different flame types depending on how much air they received.  
With him getting quite into the sketches, time seemed to fly by, and before he knew it, his burner shut off as the teacher turned the rooms gas supply off in case any students forgot to put theirs away and it was on the invisible flame.

The weekend loomed upon Roxas as he stuffed everything into his bag and slowly made his way out the doors, trying to miss the struggle out the entrance doors. He received a text off Sora asking where he was, he let him know he was in the science block, and just start walking home, he'd catch up. He was slightly surprised with Sora being okay with it, though since he found Riku walks almost the same way, he figured he'd wait and talk to Riku at the point he goes off to his own home.

Finally making his way out the main entrance, he waits among the group of people trying to cross the busy road leading from the parking lot, only for a horn to blare out after tires screeched for grip on the asphalt. The people around him swore in the direction of the car, and Roxas only managed to glimpse the car's red colour before someone blocked the view, as he seemed to be shoved over the road. Luckily, most of the students stopped not too far after that crossing where the buses pull in, and some waiting for their parents to pick them up. Roxas just kept on walking, noticing the car from earlier speeding ahead, and idly wondering if he would ever bother getting a car.

Lost in his thoughts, Roxas completely forgot that he'd walked past the spot he thought Sora would be waiting for him, as Riku walks down the street across the road, they normally cross over together as they live on that side of the road, but much, much further up and about half way down one of the streets. However, he did take notice of the huge build up of traffic, and he was coming up to the red car that had caused a fuss earlier. Five cars down, four cars down, three cars down… he was just about to pass the car behind that red one when the lights changed and the traffic surged forward, the car getting 15 cars ahead before another set of traffic lights stopped it. Roxas made a small game of seeing how close he could get before the lights changed. When he got down to six cars, he caught a glimpse of a pale arm hanging out the drivers' window, slender fingers tapping on the side of the car. He felt the urge to see who that arm was attached to, and picking up his pace, cleared the next four cars relatively quickly, and just as he was able to see into the side mirror, the lights changed and the car sped away, but not before Roxas has caught a glimpse of red hair. And the earlier memory loss came rushing back to him as if he was reliving it. That same red he'd seen earlier. And those black coats had gotten to him too, but he couldn't think why  
(A/N: he only saw the back of them, not the front, so they could have been any ol' black trench coat, haha that's my excuse n I'm sticking to it! The front is rather distinct you see…)

Realising his street was coming up, Roxas looked in the direction the car had gone one last time before he turned his streets corner.  
Reaching his house he remembered he hadn't met Sora on the way, which was odd, he'd not received a text of any sort either. Letting himself in with his key he noticed the door was unlocked, so Sora was home.  
"Hey Sora! I'm home!" Roxas shouted as he took off his shoes, not really listening for a reply. He heard a muffled thud from upstairs, followed by a door opening and closing in quick succession, Sora appearing at the top of the stairs a second later.  
"Uh, hey Roxas! How come you took so long?" Roxas not taking notice of Sora's face coloured red and panting a little bit, just replied with "well you know what the end of day rush is like, I'm gonna be upstairs doing my homework if you need me." And with that walked right past Sora, who'd gone back to a normal colour, and made his way upstairs. Sora following a second behind.  
"What's wrong Rox?" clearly something was bothering his brother, he'd seemed fine earlier. _Maybe __it__'__s __just __a __side __effect __of __when __he __passed __out, __that __must __be __it._ "Nothing, I'm fine, I just feel a little dizzy." Roxas managed a small smile at his brother before he closed the door in his face. Nodding to himself, he walked slowly back to his own room, closing the door behind him once again and leaning against it. Riku's voice made him jump and look at the computer screen, where a video link was showing Riku from the shoulders up, he appeared to be topless, and he looked like he was trying to see into Sora's bedroom.

Walking into the cameras line of sight, he briefly saw Riku's face light up before going back to friendly indifference.  
"So where did you run off to hmm?" a smirk made its way on to Riku's face, as Sora blushed a little and fidgeted where he was stood, bending over to pick up the head set that'd been thrown off in Soras haste to get out the room.  
"Roxas just got home, he seems a little off but I think it's due to earlier." That wiped the smirk off his face, replacing it with concern. "oh, okay, did he look alright? Not pale or anything?" Sora laughed a little at that, "not more than he usually does."  
"Good, so," that smirk was back, "lets get back to where we were, hmm?" Sora, now sat down, blushed again, and looked away. "C-can we not? It's embarrassing me…"  
"Nope," _because __it__'__s __too __damn __cute_ "your reaction got me wondering. So, who is it you like Sora? Is it Naminé? Olette? Oh, don't tell me, it's Kairi isn't it?" Sora had gone wide-eyed and an even darker shade of red when Riku had said Kairi. Confirming the silveretts suspicions, but also dampening his hopes, he should know better.  
"So, what you going to do now? There is that party tomorrow, you going to confess there?" Sora hadn't even thought that far ahead, it was just a crush, who knew if anything would come of it, but he supposed he could stick around Kairi and see how she feels towards him…

All thought left his head when Riku looked behind him, gave a quick "back in a sec" in Soras direction and stood up. Thank whoever for those sudden movements causing crappy cameras to freeze, because Sora was staring at a slightly blurry, half naked, wearing only his boxers, Riku. And then the image was gone, to be replaced with an empty chair, slightly turning from the force its occupant had left it.  
Sora was sat just staring at his screen. And suddenly his previous thought of being around Kairi to see how she felt about him seemed wrong and… and _pointless_. And _that_ confused Sora. He was half way through typing a reply to Riku about how he needed to get some homework done and Roxas was going to help, when he saw Riku's camera flicker, and a half naked Riku walked up to the camera and sat down, shoulders barely visible as he leaned forward to stare at Sora's picture. "You've gone all red again, thinking naughty thoughts of Kairi? Tut tut," the smirk was still there, but it didn't reach his eyes. Sora just blushed more at the thought of thinking naughty things of anyone. Of course, that just made it look like he'd been caught.

"What you typing to me?"  
Brought out of his slight embarrassed haze, Sora realised he was half way through his excuse to exit the video call. "O-oh. Um. I was just, uh, going to go check on Roxas, and see if he could help me with my, uh, math homework. He's really good at math." Smile a bit too forced, slight red beginning to show on his cheeks again, Sora tried to quickly end the call, hearing Riku protest that he could help him, and Sora insisting Roxas would help him get it done quicker, Riku had no response to that so he let him go, saying he'd talk to him later, a frown claiming his features as the camera froze yet again for those few seconds to register it's not in use.

One thought crossed both teens minds; _what __caused __that __look __on __his __face?_

(A/N Soras due to the frown on Riku's face, Rikus because Sora was all forced smiles, trying to end the call ASAP… in case that wasn't clear… Riku is starting to better identify Soras expressions x3)

_**Day**__**20,**__**Saturday,**__**3:50pm**_

_I __don__'__t __know __what __I__'__m __doing. __What __am __I __thinking __going __to __a __house __party. __A __**house **__**party?**_

Roxas was sat in the living room, notebook open on his lap, staring at the TV. Not the program on the TV, not even the TV itself, just the direction the TV was in. He'd not been to a house party before. And he really didn't want to now, not with so many people around. School was torture enough. Now he had to deal with a drunk crowd of people.

Sora flitted about, trying to find his favourite boxers, his top, his scarf; that turned out to be under the sofa cushions of all places. Finally dressed and ready to go, he stood in the doorway to the living room, starting at Roxas who seemed to be off on some other planet; a slight look of horror ghosting over his features before he came back to this world and looked at Sora.  
"You ready to go, Rox?" Sora slightly tiled his head to the side, in a questioning type of motion.  
"Um… No. Not really." Closing his book and all but sitting on it, he looked back towards the TV, just in time for a music video to come on, a house party in full swing, toilet paper hanging off a balcony, people making out like animals, and a water fight going on in the back ground which ends with everyone jumping into the swimming pool and having a real good time of it.  
(A/N I just made that up. I don't know if there's a music video of that. Awesome coincidence if so! Or my subconscious dragging it up…eh)

Roxas just looked back at Sora with a blank expression.  
"Oh no, no no no, Roxas, it won't be like that, okay? Kairi's parties aren't like that! It's just a bunch of people sat around chatting, playing video games. Okay?"

* * *

Bunch of people sat around playing video games Roxas' ass. Sure, there wasn't any toilet paper hanging off the balcony, and there wasn't people making out like animals; they must have had the decency to hide, but there was a water fight going on. And he recognised Demyx amongst them, doing a battle cry as he threw a water bomb at… oh god, Zexion. He looked pissed. And from the looks of it, Demyx realised this too as he threw himself in the swimming pool at the side of the house in dire hope that Zexion wouldn't want to go in after him. He was wrong. Clearly already wet, he dives in with the grace of an Olympic diver, and the next thing, Demyx is dragged under the water, bubbles rising in bursts and eventually stopping all together. Zexion walks out of the sloped end, Demyx thrown over one shoulder spitting water out his mouth and gulping in huge amounts of air as they made their way back into the house. Roxas in turn, turned and shot Sora a glare that said he was pissed beyond belief. Sora meekly shrugged his shoulders, "I'm sorry Rox, I honestly had no idea it would be so wild. Kairi said they're only small get-togethers with friends!"

The truth rang out and it calmed Roxas only slightly. He wanted to go home. So he turned tail and was about to do just that when Sora latched onto his arm and dragged him up the drive towards the house, saying it can't be so bad inside.  
Oh but it was. It was like stepping into one of those teen movies with so many people crammed inside; you couldn't help but brush up against people as you moved through. Roxas was physically shaking by the time they made it into the kitchen, which was surprisingly empty.  
"You okay? You look like you're about to be sick." Sora guided Roxas to one of the chairs scattered about.  
"Yeah, I feel like I might be if I touch any more people. Which is going to be hard to achieve seeing as our only way out is past a few of those people. Unless you feel like crawling out the window; I sure do." Turning to do just that, Sora yanks him back into the chair and grabs a bottle of beer out the sink filled with ice.  
"Here, drink this, you'll feel better after." Roxas took the bottle offered but just stared at it. He'd never had beer before. Who knew what would happen if he had more than he could handle.  
"How do you know if it will?" Roxas glanced back to Sora to see him popping the top off one and taking a long swig of it, then making a sour face and placing it on the side. "Ugh, on second thoughts, don't. That stuff is horrible." Grabbing Roxas' out his hand, he dunks it back in the sink with the others. No wonder there wasn't anyone in the kitchen, the better stuff was probably elsewhere or gone.

Roxas just sighed. He wasn't enjoying this one bit. He didn't know any of the people that he could see, and Sora seemed to sense this.  
"I'm gonna go find Kairi and the others, stay right here, I'll be back in a sec." and off he went, back through that sea of people. Roxas stood up and stared out the kitchen window into the back garden, there were a dozen more people scattered about, each with several water bombs to hand. Someone had clearly thought ahead, and he would have guessed it to be Demyx if the glee radiating off him was any indication to go by when they'd arrived.

One of the balloons hit the window, startling Roxas in taking a step back. Once the water had cleared, he was able to see Olette, Pence and Hayner squabbling for the last water balloon, only for it to pop as they squeezed it too tight, soaking them even more, but they all just burst out laughing instead of pointing the finger. Roxas looked behind him, Sora had said he'd be back in a second, but it's not like this was such a huge house. Roxas decided Sora would find him, and so he opened the kitchen window and squeezed through.

Shaking his foot free of an empty plant pot, he made his way over to the laughing trio.  
"Whey! It's Roxas! Good to see you man! You tried the beer? Don't, it sucks!" shouted Hayner, going back into a laughing fit at the end.  
"Hey, Roxas, don't mind Hayner, he's had a bit too much whiskey, I told him he couldn't handle it, but no, he had to show off in front of that senior, Seifer." Olette sighed as she regarded Hayner, who'd stopped laughing at the mention of Seifers name.  
"Oh yeah? Thinks he's so smart does he? Well, lookie at what I nabbed!" and with that, Hayner danced off to some bushes near by, rummaged around for a few seconds, then brought back what Roxas assumed to be the whiskey.  
"Hayner! That isn't yours!" Olette argued, but rather weakly because after a minute of looking a bit angry, they both burst into laughter, she must not like this Seifer dude either.  
"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm having some more of this, tastes quite nice once you get past the first few mouthfuls. How about it Roxas? You in?" all pairs of eyes turned to Roxas, who took a proper look at the almost full bottle of whiskey Hayner was holding out to him. He glanced back up to Hayner, who's cheeks were a little bit red upon closer inspection. He seemed fine, quite in control of himself, apparently more prone to fits of giggles than he would be sober… Roxas took the bottle offered, unscrewed the top and took a sniff.  
It smelt spicy, and quite inviting. Taking another glance at the trio, he took a tentative sip, coughed a little bit, but took a bigger mouthful once he recovered. It burned as it went down, but it felt… good. The bottle got passed round a few times, and before Roxas knew it, an empty bottle was passed his way, having only had about 5 mouthfuls himself, Hayner must have really been downing it on his turn. He looked like he was having trouble standing in one spot, swaying a bit from side to side.  
"More whiskey! More! Lets go in search of more!" was the little mantra coming from Hayners mouth as he walked towards the house, a swaying Olette and pence following behind, "You coming Roxas?" apparently so, as his feet just followed them on their own accord with no communication to the brain for confirmation whatsoever, "Heh, guess I am."

A little light headed, and feeling floaty, Roxas followed the trio into the crowded house, not seeming to mind at all about the presence of people around him.


End file.
